The Corsair The Last Female Time Lord
by Black Rose Necklace
Summary: What if The Doctor and The Master had not been the only Time Lords to survive the time war?     What if The Doctor had kids a boy and a Girl. Named The Corsair and The Torrent and what if they both had Tardis's. This is the story of the Corsair
1. An Abrupt introduction

** The Corsair**

What if The Doctor and The Master had not been the only Time Lords to survive the time war? What if The Doctor had kids a boy and a Girl. Named The Corsair and The Torrent and what if they both had Tardis's this is the story of the Corsair the last living female Time Lord as told throw the eyes of her companion a telepath named Valentine.

** I don't own doctor who. This story is based on my idea of Time Lords so it may differ from the story you know but I do my best to stay true to the character of The Doctor through the medium of his daughter. **

It's been thirteen years since I was adopted by The Corsair. I was 8 and living in a boys home during the Great Depression. It was 1939 when the history books say that things were starting to get better but personally I didn't notice a change at all. The home was still over crowed and in disrepair because of the lack of funding and we were still lucky if we got fed at least once a day but still we knew we were lucky. Lucky to have roof over our heads, lucky that our boys home didn't get shut down like so many others, lucky we were inside instead of dying of illness on the streets like so many other kids. We made the most of it my two best friends and I my brothers as we called each other. I was the youngest of the three of us even thought Matthew was the same age as me he would never let me forget he had those two months on me. Zachary was the oldest he was ten at the time and big brother to both Mat and I he looked after us kept us out of trouble did everything a good big brother should do. We did o.k. for ourselves. That was until the day of fire the day we almost died and the day we were saved by The Corsair.

It was late at night when the smell of smoke woke up Zach and he woke up the rest of us. We all ran but the house was a blaze the ceiling was beginning to fall and in the process of ushering all the kids our age and younger out of the building we became trapped. We tried heading to another exit when the one we were getting the other kids out became blocked but ever place we went to was block as well we ran and we searched but soon we were left with nowhere to go. We were cowering in the center of one of the living spaces trying to put as much room as possible between us and the flaming walls but the fire just seemed to come closer creeping trod as like some fairy tale monster like some creature from the hell come to life with nothing on its mind but to kill every living being it could. It was coming for us. we kneeled on the floor our backs pressed together tiring our best to avoid both the smoke and the fire but I knew it was too late we couldn't get out we were going to die.

That's went we heard it for the first time. That unmistakable sound we did not recognize yet, a sound like mechanical breathing but not quit, and then we began to see it. Just a ghost that seemed to fade it and out with the sound becoming more solid each time. As it did the fire seemed to retreat. To pull back as if afraid of whatever that blue box was. The fire was running. Then with a loud sound like a mechanical gong the box was solid. It sat there as we struggled to make out more of it through the thick haze of smoke which lingered in the air above us.

I had just made out the shape of a door in it when without warning that door flew open. We were bathed in a gold light from within which illuminated the figure of women that stood in its door way casting her shadow across the smoldering wooden floor. That was the first time I saw her. Her features barely visible throw the smoke the way the light surrounded her frame making her look like the most beautiful angel I'd ever imagined. We kneeled there to surprised to move.

" well what are you waiting for? Get in here." The angel called her tone warm and friendly with a hint of laughter, like she has having the time of her life.

We were on our feet at ones. The angel moved to the side as we hurried without thought in to the strange blue box desperate to escape before the flames could regain the courage for another attack. We ran quickly through the door only to stop dead in our tracks a few yards in as we saw the inside of the TARDIS for the first time. We looked around the interior of the TARDIS with awe. From behind me, I heard her close and lock the doors we just ran thought before walking past us swiftly. Her shoes making a clicking sound as she walked up the wide glass and metal bridge to the large pillar thing in the middle of the room. With a grace I had never seen before she danced around the pillar thing pressing buttons and flipping switches. I realized it must be the controls for whatever this thing was.

Out of nowhere the whole room jerked in to movement. We struggled to keep our feet as the ground beneath us became unstable and the room filled with the same mechanical breathing sound as earlier. Then with one last bump the floor went still.

"Well now" the women said as she walked back to us "I'm The Corsair welcome to the TARDIS which stands for time and relative dimension in space." She spoke quickly in an excited voice.

I took a good look at her for the first time. She wasn't old old 22 or 23 maybe with long brown hair that had strips of blond in it that were bright enough to stand out but not so much as to be out of place. It hung just past her shoulders and twist with a bit of curl which made it look like river running down her back. Her face was lovely with high cheekbones and clear skin which was warmed with a slight tan. She was smiling at us, a beautiful, natural, relaxed, smile which immediately made me feel safe and warm. I couldn't look away from her smile. It was just so perfect. Her perfect white teeth stood out against her shine red lips just the right way but that's not why it was perfect. It was perfect because of the way it made me feel like with her I would always be safe and looked after. It was just the way I had always imagined my mother's smile would make me feel. The women who in my dreams would adopt all three of us and would love and care about us for the rest of our lives. The thought sent my mind spinning, maybe she would adopt us. I couldn't help but hope. Her smile widened as if in response to my thoughts.

"What is this thing?" I was the first to work up the strength to speck

" It's a space ship and a time machine. The key to all of space and time to everything that ever happened and ever will is right here inside those doors." She looked pointedly at the door we just came thought.

" If this is a space ship then you're what an alien?" Zach asked a hint of mocking in his voice.

" Yes, now come along let's get you three squared away." She said gesturing for us to go first across the bridge.

" Go where?" he asked defensive now

" To the medical bay of course you three are covered in burns and do you know how much smoke you probable breathed in, now go on get moving." She said as she circled behind us to usher us across the bridge. Mat and I looked to Zach waiting for his verdict. He thought for a moment then nodded and started walking. We moved to follow but I hesitated at the foot of the bridge. I'd never seen a glass bridge before let alone one as intricate as this one. It looked like a giant rectangular metal spider web. With glass filling up the missing pieces on the floor and sides. I stepped slowly keeping a tight grip on the smooth mental hand rail but start walking more normally after a few steps. We followed Zach's lead the women telling us where to go as she walked behind us. We stop to gawk as we placed thought the large arched entry and saw the tunnel like cordons which seemed to go on forever in both directions, until the women urged us on.

" What did you say your name was again." I asked as we walked

" The Corsair, I'm the Corsair." She clarified

" That's not a name." Mat said

" My kind have different belifes about names then you humans do." she told us.

" And what exactly is your kind you don't look like an alien you look human." I asked glancing back at her.

" No" she said in a slightly cocky voice "You look Time Lord we came first."

I slowed to look back at her. Matt and Zack did the same. "Is that what you are a Time Lord?" I asked

"Yes, that's what I am a Time Lord from planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous." She told us.

"wouldn't that make you a Time Lady" I asked, I'd read a book once and in it boys were called Lords and the girls were called Ladies. That book was the only reason I knew to ask.

"There both right, you can call me ether. Personally I like being called a Time Lord after all you don't call human girls humanesses do you." she smiled at us jokingly her voice full of laughter and warmth.

We smiled back at her. "It's the next room on your right." she said after a pause.

We walk thought another archway. Then stopped in our tracks to take in the sight in front of us. Everything was shine, except for the beds there wasn't one thing that did have some kind of luster to the floor the ceiling and even the walls. Not that you could see much of the walls. Almost every single piece of wall space was block or covered by either some kind of old looking machine or a medal, stainless, steel cabinet.

"Well what are you three waiting for now. Go pick out a bed." She said the words with mock impatiens as she walked past us and gestured to the maybe ten beds spread throw out the room.

"Why won't you tell us your name?" Zach asked sounding suspicious. As he went to one of the beds on the opposite side of the circular room. The one facing back at the door we just walked throw. Mat and I followed him. Matt taking the bed on his left and me on his right.

"Just sit there for now." she called, before we could get a chance to pull back the covers a lie down. She rattle throw a cabinet to our left getting some weird medal thing and placing it on the nearby counter before hurrying back to the door. " Stay put till I get back." she instructed sternly before disappearing through the door.

We stared after her not having enough energy to do much else anymore. I took the moment to look at myself. My hands hurt the pain seemed to get worse now that I was taking the time to think about it. My hands were burned along with a lot of my arms. The worst of it was on my palms. Where I had touched the burning door knobs and hand rails in our attempt to escape. My eyes burned from the smoke and in hurt to breath. I looked at my clothes noticing how they were burned and covered in ash. I looked over to my brothers and saw that they too were in about the same state as me. We looked dirty, tired and hurt not to mention how skinny we were from out lack of nutrition.

"We look like we've been to hell and back." Zach announced proudly speaking my thoughts. He look back a forth between Mat and I a huge grin on his face. We both laughed at his sudden glee.

"Now that's what I like to hear." Came the Corsair's voice form the hall as she bustled back in to the room. This time carrying a small tower of white cloth. She walk quickly over to us stopping at the first empty bed to the right and placed the tower of what I now saw to be clothes on it.

" All right now let's get you three cleaned up. I can't fix your wounds if I can't see them. Here's some fresh clothes for all of you." She said tossing a small pile of white clothes on ends each of our beds as she strutted by. "The wash rooms are right throw here." She told us pulling open a metal door I hadn't seen before. "I trust you three are old enough to clean yourselves without needed to be told what to do just be careful to mined your burns work around them. The soap I have in there should help clean them out without hurting you but they are still going to be very tender." She told us as we collect the fresh white shorts and t-shirts she had given us and walked in to the room.

"You didn't answer my question before." Zach told her sternly turning around just inside the room to face her.

" I already told you my kind have different believes about names then you humans do and there will be time for me to explain those beliefs later. Now all that matters is getting you boys patched up. Clean yourselves up good so I can wrap you up." she said before quick closing the door in Zach's face.

We looked at the room we'd just been shoved in to. It was simple space all white and metal. On the wall to our left wall nothing but shower stalls with plastic white curtains. The right wall also had stalls this time with toilets and the wall across from us was nothing but one long counter top with about 15 sinks in it and one long mirror on the wall. It took a long time to clean ourselves we couldn't use the showers, the water hurt our burns too much. We had to use the wash clothes we found there and slowly scrub the black stains off our skin. Minding the burns as best we could. I looked in to the mirror as finished cleaning myself and put my fresh white clothes on. The material felt weird. Like no fabric I'd ever felt before to this day I still don't know how to describe it, but it felt good, weird but good it made me feel better. Looking in the mirror I saw the full extent of my own burns, I was shocked I was even able to walk let alone do what I was doing now. I looked like a zombie fresh from the grave a science experiment gone wrong. My skin was so pale and appeared even more so as it clashed with the bright red of my open burns.

I should hurt more, I realized. I should be in a lot more pain then I am now.

My thoughts felt clouded, it was hard to think about anything to deeply especially the pain. Every time I thought about how much pain I should be in the haze in my head would double stopping the thought in tracks. I stood there staring in to the mirror mesmerized by the image I saw their. Completely lost in what like thought I could manage.

I must be traumatized or something I reasoned back then. It was the only explanation could think of. I had no way of knowing back then that female time lord's telepathy is 50% more powerful than a males and that we had been under her influence from the moment we laid eyes on her. She had been in our heads from the beginning mentally numbing our pain and gently controlling our thoughts. She made sure that none of us went in to shock. That we stayed calm despite finding out we were now abroad an alien space ship and now were surrounded by things that to us kids from 1936 were beyond anything our minds could make scents of. She made us feel complacent, willing to do as we were told just until after she'd treated us and we were in good health. She knew it wouldn't be a long process no more than a day or so. Amazingly fast working those little nanites the moment we walked it to the infirmary she telepathically programmed them to start working on our burns from the inside out. Even as we'd clean ourselves up they'd been healing us stopping any bleeding and eating away the burned tissue.

Valentine" I started at the sound of my name

"You coming, or are you going to stand there staring at yourself all day." Zach asked me his voice sarcastic

" I'm coming." I said as I darted over to the door he was holding open for me. Mat was already by his Bed.

When I walked in to the room The Corsair was standing by the beds we had picked out doing something to the machine imbedded in the wall between them. She looked irritated as she push buttons and roughly flipped switches.

" There you go." She said to the machine in a low voice as I walked to the bed I had picked out.

"Alright" she said turning around. "Now that you three are clean let's see those burns, take a seat on the end of your bed." she instructed

We did as we were told. She came to us one by one and examined us. Taking note of all our injures asking us to take a deep breath and looking at us sadly went doing so throw us it to a coughing fit. We talked why she looked at us. She asked about us questions like our names, ages, where we were born, what we liked to do, what our favorite subject in school was. You should have seen her look of horror and disbelieve when we told her that none of us had ever been to school and that I was the only one who knew how to read. We asked her questions to but we didn't quite as many answers from her as she got from us. The whole thing took about 30 minutes but it only felt like about ten.

"All right you three let's get to work on that smoke you breathed in. Go ahead and lay your heads on the pillows." She instructed as she finished examining me.

"And how are you going to get the smoke the out of us exactly?" Zach asked he's tone a bit distrustful as we went to lay down as she instructed

"The same way I'm going to fixes your burns I'm going to use nanites. " She told as if the knowledge was obvious.

"what?" Matt asked blankly

"Oh right, I suppose I'll have to explain. There machines, little tiny robots so small that your eyes can't see them." She grabbed a jar out of a nearby cabinet and showed it to us.

"It's empty" Matt stated the obvious.

"No, you just can't see them unless I do this." she slipped something out of her trench coat pocket and pointed it at the jar. The pen shaped object glowed with a bright green light and made a high pitch whistling sound. She held it there for a moment and the jar came to life. The once empty jar now held a living mist of yellow light which moved and danced with a mind all its own.

"Whoa" I said staring at the jar "How are you going to use these to get the smoke out of us." I asked not taking my eyes off the jar.

"Simple you three are going to lie down and I'm going to give you each an oxygen mask to put on. The masks are going to be attached in to this machine right here." She pointed to the machine imbedded in the by our beds. She spoke quickly so we had to concentrate just to understand her. "Along with some fresh air you're going to breathe in some of this little nanites. They're going to go in to your lungs and gather up as much of the soot as they can. Then when you breath out there going to come out of your lungs, go back in to the machine, drop off all the soot and then go back for more. Until there's no more left for them to get." She did her best to make sure we understood what was going on. Telling us the truth as often as she could. The Corsair only lies to us when it's for a good reason.

"Will it hurt" Matt asked automatically.

"No, no, no you wouldn't even feel it and even if you could your doing to be asleep the whole time so that other nanites, like the one in this jar and I can fix all burns." That was a bit a lie on her part. There was no pain involved in healing when working with nanites she just wanted to put us to sleep so she could do all the test on us she wanted. To make sure none of us were sick in any way. As well as give as quite a few vaccinations. Many of which weren't invented yet in our time.

"How are they going to do that?" I asked.

"Well that's a bit of a longer story. I don't have time to explain you three will just have to trust me when I tell you that there is no way I will allow you to be hurt by anything I do." The depth of sincerity we saw in her eyes then was overwhelming. More than humanly possible so deep you could lose yourself in it. It's impossible not to trust a Time Lord when they look at you with eyes like that. We agreed to let her treat us.

The Corsair pressed a few buttons and pulled oxygen masks from the machine imbedded in the walls by our beds. She handed them to us one by one and told us how to put them on. We slipped the masks on and waited for her to do whatever she was about to. To be honest I was still a bit confused about the whole thing and the fog drifting around in head wasn't help.

" You said you were going to put as to sleep how are you going to do that?" I asked her.

She turned and smiled warmly at me from where she stood in between Matt and Zack's beds. "You're a curios one aren't you." She asked me jokingly.

"That's what people keep telling me." I said my tone slightly annoyed. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you're asking all the right questions for no other reason than you want to know." She told me still smiling.

I chose to ignore that comment my head was to fuzzy to think about it too much "You didn't answer my question." I told her.

"Don't worry about that. I'm just going to use another big alien thing. It would take too long to explain just trust me it's very safe." Her smile was impossible to doubt. I just nodded at her. It was getting harder and harder to understand her. It seems like that's a Time Lord thing they talk to quickly and specks in riddles. I settled deeper in to my bed.

She danced around the room for a moment toying with different machines. I was beginning to feel very sleepy. I looked over at Matt and Zach. They were completely asleep. No wonder they'd been quite for so long I thought to myself a bit smugly. I was proud that I had been able to stay awake longer than them. That wasn't going to last long thought. The Corsair was using her telepathy on us slowly lulling as to sleep. I was just the last one standing.

My eyelids were beginning to droop. I struggled to watch the Corsair. I didn't want to go to sleep yet. The strange alien women intrigued me. I wanted to know more about her.

"You're a very special boy Valentine." She was glancing at me curiously "You're a telepath" I just stared at her too tired to talk. "You have superpowers." She simplified as she sat next to me on the edge of my bed.

That woke me up. "I have what?" I asked a huge smile on my face. She laughed at my reaction.

"Well, I'll tell you more when you wake up." she said her voice amused. She ran her fingers through my hair as she spoke. I wanted to protest beg her to tell me now but the touch of her hand felt really good so gentle and loving. It was just the kind of thing I had always imagined my mother doing. I let my eyes close.

She stopped running her fingers through my hair, I squirmed uncomfortably. I didn't want her to stop. I felt her touch my right temple sticking something there. I managed to open my eyes enough to see her.

"Your still awake" She ask her tone making it clear she knew I had been.

"What's that?" I asked my voice barely audible.

"If you really want to know it's a machine that's going to teach you everything you should have been taught in school by now." Her voice was distant. She glanced at me throw the corner of her eye that easy smile I loved still lighting her face. "and all before you wake up tomorrow." that's what she said. What she didn't say way she was going to download the three of us with the standard educate for kids our age from the 39th century. Later she told us it was because she couldn't bear to see such potential go to waste.

She attached another whatever it was to my left temple and resumed running her fingers throw my hair. It was such a soothing feeling. "Just sleep Valentine you'll need the rest. The really adventure hasn't even begun yet." She said to me softly as I finally fell asleep.

I had no idea how right she was.

**Thank you so much for reading my story. This is my first story and I know my grammar most likely isn't very good. I had the idea of continuing it but only if people want to ****read it so PLEASE tell me if you like it just don't be to harsh.**


	2. Waking Up In The TARDIS

THE CORSAIR CHAPTER 2

I woke up slowly in the medical bay, memory and reason coming back to me in small bits and pieces. I lay in the bed for a long time before I could gather the strength to open my eyes. It took me more time than I care to tell for me to remember the events of the day before – and then I did remember. I forced myself to sit up. It was difficult, my body seemed much more inclined to collapse back on to the pillows and stay there for a very long time. I shook my head trying to free myself from the sleepiness before reluctantly looking down at my body. I expected to see scars, bright pink and red skin that would take months to heal. The kind of thing that would hurt when you touched it and had to be kept wrapped up with ointment on it, but there were none. My skin was still pale but no burns. I stared at my hands in amazement, remembering clearly the ghastly second and third degree burns that had coved them.

A loud groan came from my left. I looked over to see Zach stretching in his bed and rubbing his eyes. Matt also appeared to be waking. They were both pale but like mine, their burns had also vanished.

"Well it's about time you boys came around." A musical voice rang from the doorway as The Corsair swept into the room, her knee length brown trench coat flapping behind her. She smiled at us. It was that same smile as the one she gave us the first time we saw her, the one which had caused me to instantly start imagining her as our mother. I looked at her from head to toe searching for any sign that she was in fact the alien she claimed to be. Everything about her looked human, right down to her clothes. She wore a Burgundy red shirt that was so long it could have been a dress, under it was a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a set of suede boots that went half way up to her knees. The outfit was odd; I knew I'd never seen a girl dress like that before, but at the same time it was familiar. Like something I'd seen a hundred times before I even knew what some of the clothes styles were called like the skinny jeans, and the suede boots. I knew what the material was called even though I'd never seen suede before in my life. Her face was beautiful with high cheek bones, straight features, clear skin and wide sparkling eyes but it was a human face, just as human as mine or my brothers. Her long brown hair with the blond streaks fell around her face in a halo of curls.

"How do you three feel?" she asked us caringly as she came to sit on the corner of my bed. She looked at me deeply her eyes searching, I assumed, for signs for injury.

"I feel fine, all my burns are gone." I took a deep breath to test my lungs. The feeling of having something in my lungs that didn't belong was gone.

"Yeah I feel great!" Matt said excitedly, his voice making it clear he wasn't exaggerating.

"I feel good." Zach confirmed his tone serious. He sat up in his bed looking at The Corsair the same searching look in his eye as she had in hers. I knew that look; it was the same look he gave all adults he didn't know. It wasn't a normal ten year old look, it was a knowing look. A look that spoke of maturity, a knowledge of people normal ten years olds don't have. Unlike Matt and me, Zach had none of the misconceptions about adults that normal kids have. He knew that adults don't know everything and that more importantly that they're not all good people. He saw adults as equals not as superiors. That look was his small ways of letting adults know they couldn't treat him like a kid. The Corsair never did.

"Fantastic" she said excitedly jumping to her feet. "Let's get moving then, I've got breakfast waiting for you in the kitchen" she walked to the door not waiting for our response.

It isn't until she mentions food that I realized I was hungry. More than hungry - I was so starving it felt like my stomach was trying to eat itself. I hopped down from my bed at once, standing so fast the blood rushed to my head. I steadied myself for a moment before following The Corsair out the door, Zach and Matt right by my side.

"You know, you boys remained me of these three boys I meet on planet Bessan they were part of the resistance trying to overtake the newest dictator on the block" The Corsair spoke endlessly as we walked, not stopping until we reached the kitchen. She'd lost me within the first minute. We were too busy taking in the maze like interior of the TARDIS to really care what she was saying. She didn't seem to notice our distraction.

The kitchen was a normal, spacious 21st century contemporary style kitchen. Three of the four walls were lined with counters, cabinets and professional looking cooking gadgets from all over time and space, anything The Corsair found in her travels and liked or found useful (many of which still baffle me to this day) were there for our use. The walls in the room were metal, not shiny metal but more like old copper, the patina turning the walls a beautiful rainbow of colors. The metal lay on the walls in big and small plates riveted in a patchwork of color and shape. The counter tops all looked like granite but didn't feel like it and was colored a swirl of reds, blues, greens, blacks and whites I'd never seen before. The cabinets all were what looked to be cherry wood which matched the red tones in the counter tops. In the middle of the room stood a huge 15 foot long island which filled the job of a kitchen table. The island had no sink or cooking elements to it and built into the floor around it were bench seats that sat three each with just enough room between for a person to get into them. The island, which could seat more than twenty, was set for just the four of us. Everything in the room was attached to the walls or floor somehow. Even the plates and sliver wear on the island never shook daring turbulence. Though you can pick them up without a problem, I'm still not sure how that's done.

We all gave a "wow" in unison. She gave us a cocky smile. "Yes, it is a bit snazzier then my father's earlier model." She told us proudly and she led us to the table, she sat down on one side and we sat on the other. The table was covered in breakfast food of all kinds, more food than I ever recall seeing before that. We ate until we could barely stand it anymore, The Corsair reminding us to breathe between bits more than one time. The Corsair ate too but not nearly as much as we did.

"If you three are more than done I'm sure you wouldn't mind helping me clean up this wonderful meal, now would you." We didn't, when you grow up in an orphanage you appreciate what people give you, at least we did with Zach teaching us. We helped her put the left over worth saving in air proof containers and into what may have been a fridge. We helped her dump the rest of the food down the garbage disposal and put the dishes in what looks like a dishwasher but must have been more considering we never have to unload the thing. All the dishes just appear in the cabinets that never rattle. Another thing about The Corsairs TARDIS I've never figured out, despite her attempts to explain.

"What happened to our clothes?" Matt asks as we finished cleaning up. He obviously wasn't impressed with the white hospital getups The Corsair had given us.

She gave us a sad look. "I'm afraid they were too burned up to save, but I'm sure I have something in your sizes in the wardrobe." She gestured for us to follow her out the doorway. The way to the wardrobe was a little bit more complicated than the way to other parts of her TARDIS. We found ourselves following The Corsair up and down stairs, through doorways through one room to get to another, and through a random meadow, but eventually we made it to the wardrobe.

The TARDIS wardrobe was a circular room three floors tall with a massive spiral stair case on the left and huge circular skylight through to the ceiling. Where that skylight goes to is another matter entirely. On each floor was a street sign like directory which told us the first floor was just clothes, the second floor was clothes, shoes, hats, ties, scarves and a few things that have no idea what to make of. The third floor was clothes, hats, belts, bags, jewellery, gloves, socks, and underwear. More clothes then I'd ever seen before in my life, dripped from every possible surface.

"Well, what are you waiting for, go pick something out." She told gesturing to the overwhelming amount of clothing in front of us.

"How do you expect us to find anything in this place" Matt asked looking around stunned. Zach looked at her as if he was just now questioning her sanity.

"Come on now, it won't be too hard; I'll even help you look." We watched as without further ado she dove in to the endless amount of clothes

"How do you even know there's anything in this place in our sizes to find?" I asked her, it was hard to believe a person could find anything in that place.

"Trust me; my TARDIS would never leave you boys high and dry. I guarantee there's something in here for you." She replies over her shoulder as she digs through the nearest rack of clothes.

After another moment of standing around looking at The Corsair we did start looking for new clothes. The Corsair did help us look. At random moments she would yell out one of our names then toss us a piece of clothing she had found.

I had just found a pair of jeans that fit when the TARDIS (which had been stable throughout the entire time) shook like it struck something and we were all thrown in to the piles of clothes.

The Corsair shouted something, I believe was along the lines of "What the" but it was hard to tell. She ran from the room without so much as glance at us, her eyes wide with confusion and surprise. We stared after her in confusion for only a moment this time before Zach gave chase, Matt and I following a step behind. It was a struggle to keep up with her as the TARDIS tossed us left and right knocking us to the floor time and time again (it takes time to learn to balance yourself on a moving TARDIS), but we entered the control room a minute or so after her.

She was already at the controls. She danced frantically around the circular control console thing. Zach hesitated at the foot of the second glass and medal bridge not knowing if it was safe (or smart) to follow her to the centre of the room.

"What's going on?" Matt called to her, grabbing the hand rail of the bridge for the support.

"We're moving" she yelled to us as she stared at monitor, her voice rough with concern and surprise.

"I can see that!" Zach yelled at her, "Where are we going?" he demanded his tone a mixture of fear and annoyance.

"I don't know!" She threw her hands up as if giving up a stressful project.

"How can you not know?" Matt was clearly panicking.

"It's….. Complicated" she said, her voice embarrassed.

The room filled with the same mechanical breathing sound I'd heard the day before.

The TARDIS and The Corsair seemed to calm as one both becoming relaxing to a standstill at the same moment.

"Oh good, we've stopped." The Corsair said the words as if there were nothing special, just another normal day.

"Stopped where?" I asked The Corsair scrambled around the controls to look at one of the screens hanging from above. She pressed a few buttons then looked back at the screen.

She looked soulfully at the doors "I have no idea" she looked at us in the same soulful way, her head tilted back slightly as she glanced down at from the other side of the bridge. "Only one way to find out though." Her words dripped with mystery and the possibility of adventure.

She strides to the door and with no more than a quick glance at each other and a moment's hesitation, we followed.

Thank you so much for reading my story. I want to keep going with it but not if there isn't anyone reading it so please leave a review and tell me if you like it.


End file.
